The Corre of This Relationship
by DH Glitches
Summary: Sophia and Wade: total opposites, natural disaster, the couple joined by hate for eachother. That's not what everyone else thinks! But will they get together? WadeOC
1. We Knew It!

SmackDown! 06/18/11

Wade stalked nervously down the corridor of the backstage area. He thought that he hid it pretty well, but someone else thought otherwise.

"Boo!" Wade jumped slightly as his least favorite person in the world showed up by his side. "So, you seem a little timid you know?"

"No, no I do not know and I'm not timid, Kitten," he lied. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"As a matter of fact…no, no I do not have anything else to do, Barrett. So, how is it without you're boys backing you up? I mean you think you're going to get pummeled, right? No one can interfere now…" she trailed off. Wade growled.

"Look, love, I don't have time for your little game, ok? Now, laissez-moi tranquille!" With that he walked off. Sophia smirked.

"We're not in Europe anymore, joli garçon."

"Hey!" Layla almost scared the French out of Sophia.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, except love. Get it? Love is in the air? Air is up?"

"Yeah I get it, but what are you talking about?"

"Gosh, you're worst that Michelle! Air is in the sky, the sky is up-"

"No, I mean whose in love?"

"You and Wade of course! Everyone knows you guys go out, so y'all can stop acting like you don't!"

"Lay, we don't go out and I don't like him! How many times have we been through this?"

"Okay, okay, I'll keep it a secret," Layla said as she walked away, texting.

"Lay! We-"

"Sophia your match is in five!"

"Thanks!"

Wade's P.O.V

"Congrats, man! Even though I knew it, congrats," Tyson Kidd said as he walked passed me. A handful of people kept congratulating me as I walked down the hall. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sophia of course! You guys aren't trying to hide the relationship anymore, right? 'Cause we all knew about it."

"We never hid our relationship-wait! We don't have a relationship! Who told you this?"

Sophia's P.O.V

"Hey, you finally came clean! Doesn't it feel good when you don't have to hide a relationship everyone already knew about?" Kaitlyn said.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled as I drunk my water. I had a rough match.

"You and Wade! Who else would I be talking about? Are you cheating on him?"

"What! No! I'm not cheating-wait! We don't go out! Who told you this?"

Layla's P.O.V.

I smiled at myself as I sent my last text message. Now the whole roster know they go out! What? What can I say? I'm not good at keeping a secret everyone knows about!

"Layla!" I heard to thick British accents come from either my left or right.

"Hey, guys. How's my favorite couple doing?"

"Is that who you were texting when we talked earlier?"

"Wait! Do you tell her this, 'cause that is low and unhealthy!"

"No, joli garçon, I didn't tell her anything!" I watched with an amused look as they argued in French. They really should be a couple. I tried my best to exit the locker room without a sound. I got a couple of friends, and when we came back, they were still arguing!

"Je vous hais!"

"Je vous hais plus!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" we chanted. They immediately stopped before Wade left the room.

"Get out!" Sophia yelled at us.

"Meanie!"

* * *

><p><strong>laissez-moi tranquille- leave me alone<br>****joli garçon- pretty boy  
><strong>**Je vous hais- I hate you  
><strong>**Je vous hais plus- I hate you more**

**Yes, Sophia is British!**

**Review, please!**


	2. I Still Hate You!

After the Show

"So, are you going out?" Layla asked Sophia as they walked toward the car.

"Of course! Why'd you ask?"

"I heard that Wade was going out with the guys, so I invited all the Divas, and I told them that you and Wade are going to have a hot make out section…"

"You didn't!"

"I did. And most of them told their boyfriends. C'mon you guys are such a cute couple. I know you like him!"

"Ugh! I don't like him not one bit. But I do like getting on his nerves."

"Give it a break, every since you were in that storyline from last year to this year, you've had a crush. C'mon you think he's sexy, you think he's sexy!"

"Get in the car or you're not going anywhere but this parking lot, tonight!" Layla ran to the passenger seat before Sophia drove off. They were already wearing sexy clothes so they didn't stop at the hotel. They arrived at a club called "GLO" or something like that.

Sophia was wearing a black and red corset, black tight jeans, and black and red pumps. Layla was wearing a black, tight ,short dress and black heels. When they entered Layla went straight toward some guys she knew after Sophia handed her the keys, and Sophia went to the bar. Sophia ordered a Coke before Zack Ryder sat next to her.

"Hey," he yelled because the music was so loud.

"Hey, did you just get here?" Sophia and Zack were best friends when she was on RAW.

"No, I got here ten minutes ago! Did you?"

"Yeah, I'm with Lay!" She gestured toward Layla. He nodded and ordered a drink. "So, have you thought about me being Broski of the Week?"

"Woo, woo, woo! You know it!" She laughed. "You and your not-secret-anymore-boyfriend." She stopped.

"We don't go out!"

"That's not what I heard! Hey, he just left and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?"

"Sure!" After their dance, Sophia left the club because she got hungry and didn't want to eat there.

She remembered that she gave Layla the keys so she decided to walk to the nearest place.

Wade's P.O.V

After I saw Sophia at the club, I had to leave in case something bad happened. She knows how to get me mad, which for some reason turns me on so I just left. I hate her! I glad my appetite was up long enough for me to get where ever this place is.

I had already ate my food and I was ready to leave until something held me back. Sophia was across the place finishing whatever she was eating. I thought she was getting ready to leave until she stopped at my table.

I growled under my breath.

Sophia P.O.V

He growled under his breath. I saw him when I came in. I'm surprised he didn't see me or leave yet. I thought I'd pay my friend a visit. Mwa-ha ha!

Third Person P.O.V

"Mind if I joined you?" Sophia asked.

"I was just leaving," Wade answered.

"Well, then I'll walk with you, joli garçon."

"How'd you know I walked here?"

"Guess. C'mon." They walked outside for awhile before Sophia started a conversation.

"Why do you not like me?"

"Why do you bother me?"

"Why don't you like me having fun?"

"Why does your fun involve you playing mind games with me?"

"Why do I like doing that?"

"Why should you stop doing that?"

"Why if I stop that, we won't be friends?"

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Why don't you want to be friends with me?"

"Why are we having a conversation like this?"

"Why, I don't know." Wade rolled his eyes and chuckled whiled Sophia giggled. "We used to be best friends…before I almost got drafted. I switched places with Alex Riley just to be with you."

"I thought you did that so Kharma wouldn't beat your arse."

"Well you're a pain in my arse!"

"Well, you're a pain in mine!"

"I'm glad to be a pain in your arse."

"I'm glad I'm a pain in yours." There was an awkward silence until…..

"I got Kharma pregnant," Wade stated. Sophia burst out in giggles.

"Leave it to you to say something stupid."

"C'mon!" They walked side by side back to the hotel.

"Je continue à vous hais!" Sophia told him.

"Je continue à vous hais, plus!" He retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sophia wanted to be with him? You should know I'm not going to make this easy.. Read and Review!<strong>

**joli garçon- pretty boy  
>Je continue à vous hais, plus- I still hate you, more<br>Je continue à vous hais- I still hate you**


	3. Sweaty Afternoons

**By the way, Sophia and Wade's relationship slowly faded away after WrestleMania and when Wade won his title, it got a little to his head and they stopped being friends.**

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

When Sophia woke up, she found Layla laying in the bed with her.

"When did she get in here?" Sophia asked herself.

"After your date with your boyfriend!" Sophia's scream was followed by her falling off the bed.

"Spill!"

"I'm fine thanks," she stated sarcastically. "And I have to go shower!" After Sophia's shower, Layla kept grilling her about what happened last night so much that she left the room with the excuse of getting breakfast.

"Ugh! It wasn't a date and I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Who?" Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel asked. Sophia screamed for the second time that day.

"Ugh! Barrett!"

"He has a first name," Heath told her.

"I know that, Captain Obvious!" Heath held his hands up in defense.

"Rough day?"

"No, I woke up an our ago."

"I have a question?"

"What?"  
>"Why are you calling him by his last name if you're dating?"<p>

"We're not dating! It was a rumor!"

"You don't act like it is!"

"I'm going to the gym and I'll see you guys later!"

Wade's P.O.V.

I saw Sophia once again. I had already work out and man, was I sweaty then an idea struck in my mind.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was getting ready to hop on the treadmill until….

"Hey, Kitten!" It was Barrett.

"What?" Bam! He hugged me and he was all sweaty!

"Ew! Ew! I haven't even exercised yet! Get off me!" He laughed as he got up and left.

Third Person P.O.V.

Sophia whined as she still got on the treadmill. By time she was done she was covered in two people's sweat: Wade and hers. By this time Wade was getting out of the shower, shirtless. She took off her shirt, which she had a sports bra under and ran to hug him.

"Ugh! Je viens de sortir de la douche!"

"It okay, joli garçon," Sophia said as she embraced him. By time she let go, most of the gym, which was filled with Superstars and Divas, had their attention. Sophia smiled a sinister smiled as she left.

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" Wade growled repeatedly as he grabbed him gym bag and left.

Sophia's Room

"Another one?" Layla yelled.

"Another what?"

"Date! With your boyfriend that you hate," she said as she made quote signs as she said "hate."

"He's not my boyfriend! I hate him!"

"And now your getting sweaty in the gym?" Sophia rolled her eyes as she got on her Twitter account. When she logged on she saw that someone posted a picture of her hugging Wade and Wade hugging her. She growled and showed Layla.

"Aww, you love birds!"

"I'm going to go get some air! Be ready to go to Capitol Punishment!" As Sophia left her room so did Wade.

"So how many times did you shower today?" She asked.

"To get your scent off, a billion."

"Shut up, joli garçon!"

"Would you stop calling me that, love?"

"Would you stop sweat-hugging me?"

"Would you stop stalking me?"

"Would you stop insinuating that I'm stalking you?"'

"Why, I don't know," Wade mocked putting his hand on his forehead, acting like a girl. "I see you….later."

"Yeah," they said their goodbyes before returning to their rooms but not before…..

"Toujours te hais," Sophia told him.

"Toujours te hais, plus!"

As she closed her door, Sophia was met with a smirk by Layla. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"DX is coming tonight? I love them!"

"Shut up," Sophia laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweat and DX? Awesome...Read and Review!<strong>

**joli garçon- pretty boy  
>Toujours te hais- Still hate you<br>****Toujours te hais, plus- Still hate you, more  
>Je viens de sortir de la douche- I just got out of the shower<strong>


	4. He's Cheating!

Check out the poll on my profile!

* * *

><p>After Packing<p>

"ARE YOU READY TO GO TO WASHINGTON D.C.?" Layla asked Sophia.

"Yes! That's why we packed! C'mon!" When the made it to the lobby, they abruptly stopped as Natalya stood before them with a sad face as if she told someone the were going to die.

"What's up, Nat?"

"Well, your boyfriend is cheating on you with Rosa Mendes," she mumbled.

"Your boyfriend is cheating on me with Eva Mendes?"

"No! Wade is cheating on you with Rosa!"

"OMG, why would he do that? Your so much more hotter than her," Layla told Sophia.

"Lay, Nat! He's not my boyfriend! I hate him!" Sophia rolled her eyes. "Can we just go to the airport already?" When they got to the airport, Sophia saw Wade with his arm around Rosa. Something hit her that made her angry, but she didn't want to be. "I'm so much hotter than her and I hate him!"

Layla cocked an eyebrow. Sophia gave Layla a look that told her not to ask. Layla shrugged as they gave the lady at the desk their tickets.

Wade's P.O.V.

Finally, I have a girlfriend. I'm champ anyway, so I might of as have one. Plus, everyone will stop saying that Sophia and I go out!

"Dude!" Justin came up to me. "Why are you cheating on Sophia?"

"I don't go out with Sophia! I hate her!"

Sophia's P.O.V.

"Are you okay with what went down?" Alicia asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The cheater over there," she pointed at Wade.

"We don't go out! I hate him!"

Third Person P.O.V.

Sophia was bothered, so she grabbed her iTouch and listened to Rise Against. 'Thank you, Layla' she thought. Soon the plane was ready and they got on. While Sophia was sitting in her seat, someone sat next to her. She looked over, still listening to Rise Against, and she deeply sighed. It…..was….Wade…..

He grabbed her Touch.

"You still listen to Rise Against?"

"What does it say I'm listening to?"

"Where does it say 'Rise Against'?"

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Where are her friends?"

"Why are you going with her?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why am I just wondering?"

"Why do I want a girlfriend?" They paused.

"Why, I don't know." They said in unison and then laughed. They sat in silence as Wade pulled out his Touch before the both listened to music and tweeted.

To WadeBarrett: Je vous n'aimez pas, joli garçon!

To SophiaKitten: Je vous n'aimez pas, plus!

* * *

><p><strong>From Hate to Dislike? Niiiicccceeee...Read and Review!<strong>

**joli garçon- pretty boy  
><strong>**Je vous n'aimez pas- I dislike you  
>Je vous n'aimez pas, plus- I dislike you, more<strong>


	5. Airport Drama

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>An airport somewhere in Washington DC; Wednesday<p>

As Sophia woke up, she felt herself laying on a hard surface.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh," Wade yelled because of how Sophia woke him up. Sophia's scream which also caught the attention of other Superstars and Divas. Layla almost panicked, but then started laughing.

"What happen, love birds?" She received a glare from her fellow Brits.

"His chest was touching my cheek!"

"And now I smell like her! And she woke me out of my beautiful dream with her screeching!" Soon, they started to argue in French once again. When they stop, they were surrounded by amused faces. "Thank you, Sophia. Now my shirt is covered in drool, your drool!" Wade got up and left the plane. Everyone stared at Sophia.

"You're lucky I can't come up with a combat….'cause I'm still freaked out!" She smelled her self. "I smell like him…again!" She mumbled as everyone continued what they were doing.

Sophia hopped off the plane, desperately searching for her luggage. She came to when she saw Wade with it.

"Put…the bag…down. NOW!"

"Oh! I didn't know this was your bag, your Tinkerbell bag."

"Barrett….."

"Kitten…" He tossed a bag in the air. Both their eyes followed to where the bag landed. Luckily for Sophia, Daniel Bryan caught her bag. Her face turned red as she glared at Wade.

"You're so dead, joli garçon!" She growled. She started chasing Wade around that part of the airport. She finally caught up with him, tackling him to the ground. She climbed on top of him and held his hands down before he reversed it. They were laughing as he got up and helped her up.

"Je dois….."

"Petite amie," she completed his sentence. They walked back to the luggage area and collected their luggage.

"Je vous n'aimez pas, Barrett!"

"Je vous n'aimez pas plus, Kitten!" They ended up flipping each other off as they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous n'aimez pas plus- Dislike you more<br>Je vous n'aimez pas- Dislike you  
>Je dois- I gotta<br>Petite amie- Girlfriend  
>joli garçon- pretty boy<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. Autographs and Bad Words

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>Autograph Signing<p>

Wade and Sophia had never been able to sit next to each other during an autograph signing, but for some reason, they were put together, much to their dismay. They were quiet the whole entire time until some guy came up to them and asked for both of their pictures…together. They looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing, and reluctantly posed for the picture.

They hugged and smiled as the picture was taken. They guy asked if they were dating because he saw the pictures posted on Facebook and Twitter.

"Wha..," she didn't know what to say. Sure everyone teased them and rumored it, but a fan never asked.

"No!" Wade responded, and the guy left. They let go of each other and started to rub and dust themselves off as if they were trying to rid the other's scent. "Third time, Kitten," Wade grumbled. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You smell so….gross, joli garçon."

"Oh yeah? Not as much as you!" They started arguing in French again. They kept up the argument until the signing was over.

"Shut your mouth for once, Kitten!" He yelled across the parking lot.

"Get a real girlfriend!" She yelled back.

"I have one!"

"I bet that she's cheating on you right now!"

"Witch!"

"Jerk!" With that, the got into their respective rentals and drove off.

Wade's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of my new girlfriend, which ended up being unlocked. I walked in and saw something I'm guessing I shouldn't have: her having LIP_LOCK ACTION WITH ANOTHER DUDE! I left the room quickly as if hadn't seen anything even though I know I did. She called after me, but I continued to walk back to my room, which was conjoined with the person I dislike. I sat on the my bed silently, with my eyes close, thinking.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I was getting ready to play some music and dance out of pure boredom when I noticed something. The door in between mine and Barrett's room is open, and its really silent in there. I decide to visit him.

Third Person P.O.V.

Sophia knocked on the door, looking at Wade, who was still laying on his back with his eyes clothes. He didn't respond.

"Is that how you're going to be looking when Big Zeke beats you," she asked. He didn't respond so she smirked. "Let me guess, I was right about your girlfriend," she joked.

"Yeah." She looked at him, frowning. He rose up, much like The Undertaker. "I saw her after the signing kissing some guy." She walked to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's boring anyway," he chuckled. She smiled.

"What the Fawn, Barrett? It's only been a day!"

"Oh, well. I'm not holding grudges. Especially when you're always bothering me." She laughed.

"Hey, um, I was going to dance and sing in my room," she started. He made a face. "But, if you want to join me, I was going to go see the sites."

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready. Meet you in ten?"

"Yeah!"

"I think you really need to get ready anyway."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	7. Our Tour Was to NoseBleed For!

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>Tour<p>

They took tours on many sights, they went to art galleries, took a lot of pictures, went to stores, and of course signed autographs. After that, they decided to take it back to the hotel. They were going to order room service in their respective rooms because they were tired of walking.

They entered the lobby and stopped when they saw Layla looking at them. She looked at their shirts and gasped. They looked down.

"Um…."

"Oh! Uh…." Wade was wearing a shirt that said "Hi, this is my witch (really a b)!" and had an arrow pointing towards Sophia. Sophia's said "Hi, this is my stupid witch (again really a b)! and an arrow pointing towards Wade. Wade bought his first to mess with Sophia, but she decided to take it up a notch while they were at a store.

"What happened?"

"Well, um…."

"Rosa and I broke up, and.."

"I asked Wade if he wanted to come tour with me?" Wade looked at Sophia shocked. "What?"

"You called me Wade."

"Oh! I guess I did…"

"You guys so like each other," Layla said with a smirk.

"No we don't," Wade told her.

"What...Ever! I'm going out, and by the way, check your Twitter accounts." With that she left. Sophia and Wade went up to the elevator and caught Rosa pacing back and forth near Wade's door. They approached her and she was angry, angrier than angry.

"Where were you and why didn't you call. I'm your girlfriend, Wade-"

"Whoa! Whoa! I thought that earlier, when I saw you kissing that guy, my calls didn't matter anymore! We are through and have been through since you cheated!"

"We're not through until I say we're through!" She looked at Sophia. "And what is she doing with you?"

"She-"

"I'm his new girlfriend! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Yeah, I have a problem with that 'cause you aren't enough for him!"

"How would know if I was enough for him? You've only been with him one day!" By now everyone on the roster were out there. Sophia and Rosa argued in French and Spanish. Unaware that Sophia can understand Spanish, Rosa said something to Sophia that crossed the line. Sophia paused and glared at Rosa, then she took off her camera and handed it to Wade. Sophia punched Rosa in the nose. Rosa fell back holding her nose. She told Sophia something in Spanish, and Sophia continued to pummel her.

"Sophia, don't kill her arse!" Wade grabbed Sophia and started telling her stop in French to call her down. Their audience were watching intently as Sophia and Wade walked towards Wade's door. Luckily Wade was holding Sophia cautiously because as they passed Rosa, Sophia almost ran back to Rosa.

Wade's Room

"Thanks," Wade told Sophia. She smiled. "But I have a proposition for you." She cocked her head to the side. He sighed. "You have to stay with me so you won't visit Rosa in the hospital."

"Okay," she laughed. Wade grabbed the phone to order room service, while Sophia walked to his bed. She saw his title lying on the nightstand and smirked. Wade finished ordering and turned around to see Sophia looking through his bag.

"What are you doing?" She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm Wade Barrett-"

"Wha….were you looking for my trunks?"

"Um…maybe. Hey," she changed subject quickly. Wade laughed. "did you call me Sophia?"

"When?"

"When we were in the hall."

"Nooo….."

"Yes, you did. You called me Sophia. Vous comme moi." she started singing.

"Ok, ok! Je vous amie….plus." She laughed.

"Je vous amie, joli garcon." He sighed.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" She jumped on the bed.

"Never!" In a blink of an eye, he started attacking her with tickles. They were both laughing and looked into each other's eyes. Wade climbed on top of Sophia and they faces were centimeter's apart. KNOCK! KNOCK! Wade got up to open the door.

"Great timing," Sophia muttered sarcastically as their food arrived. Wade smiled at her. They sat on the floor and ate their food. Wade looked away from his food and to Sophia. He looked back at his food and grabbed a piece of it with his spoon , and flicked it at Sophia. "You didn't!"

"I did!"

"This means war!" He stared at her.

"FOOD FIGHT!" With that, the started a food fight between themselves. Wade won and he jumped on the bed and started beating on his chest like an ape. Sophia tackled him and he fell down. They laughed until they fell asleep…which was not even a minute later. Guess they had a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>Vous comme moi- You like me  
>Je vous amie- I like you<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	8. Capitol Punishment

Next Morning

Sophia woke up with an arm draped across her side. She turned around and saw Wade's smile while he slept. She got out of the bed and remembered what Layla told her. She grabbed her cell phone and check her Twitter. As she tweeted she saw photos of her and Wade from yesterday's tour. She wasn't surprised to see those, but he was surprised to see…

Wade got out of bed and was aiming for the restroom door, but he was so tired he ran into the wall.

"Ouch!" Sophia giggled before returning to her cell phone.

"What the FAWN!"

"What? What?" Wade ran back into the bedroom. He ran to Sophia and saw that he was on Twitter. He saw a picture of him holding Sophia yesterday, but that wasn't what surprised him. "WHAT THE FAWN!" Him and Sophia were kissing. They never kissed except when they were in that storyline. They paused and looked at each other.

"Photoshop," they stated in unison.

"Well, joli garcon," Wade sighed. "I had fun, but I have to go."

"Right." Sophia left to the conjoining doors, but she kissed him on the cheek first. They both blushed. "Tell me when you need me to beat up someone!" He called after her. She laughed.

FF to one hour before Capitol Punishment

"So, your ready to get your arse kicked?" Wade sighed.

"Yes, Sophia. Are you ready to get your arse kicked?"

"No, because," she stood up, "NATALYA HAS NOTHING ON MEEEEE-!"Wade scooped her up. He carried her out of the locker room into the corridor. "Wait! Wade! Put me down! Put me-"

"Do something with her, will you?" He handed her to John Cena.

"You got it!"

"Wade! Wade! Wade, no!" She was screaming "Wade" all the way to the ring. John rolled her under the bottom rope before sliding into the ring. Meanwhile, Wade ran to the ring and jumped on the apron. Sophia was sitting on the mat with her hands in the defensive position. In a flash John picked up her with ease, seeing as she's only 159lbs and he picked up Big Show….and Edge. She fought him, but he eventually gave her an Attitude Adjustment. Wade watched as she crashed onto the mat.

"Ouch!" John laughed at him because the way Wade had said sounded like the Alaskan Bull Worm from Spongebob. Sophia fought the urge to smile as she got up, but she couldn't help it so she turned it into a sinister smile.

"If my back didn't hurt, you would so be dead, joli garcon."

"You mean like at the airport? When I threw your Tinkerbell bag?" John snorted.

"You have a Tinkerbell bag?"

"Custom made," she spoke as she glared at Wade. He knew what was coming, so he ran backstage quickly. He ran halfway to his locker room when he realized she wasn't chasing him anymore. Layla and Natalya walked up to him.

"Why are-"

"Shh!"

"Why are you running, Wade?" Natalya whispered.

"AHHH!" Sophia came from behind and tackled Wade.

"Ahhh! Sophia, get off me!" Sophia got up, leaving Wade on the ground to nurse his arm. Sophia watch him before helping him up then twisting his arm from behind. "OW!"

Just then, Rosa walked passed them with a black eye.

"Scare of me?" Sophia made a leap at her and punched her in her other eye. Wade grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back. "Hey Wade! Control your little girlfriend!" Rosa ran away. Wade let go of Sophia before Sophia almost ran after Rosa.

"Girlfriend?"

"Maybe we should get ready for our matches," Wade suggested.

"Girlfriend!"

"No! She was bothering him and I did what I do best!" Wade kissed Sophia on the cheek and she blushed. He grabbed her hand.

"We're going to go get ready."

"See you guys later!"

After Wade's Match

"Can he get up?" Layla asked.

"Of course he can!" Natalya said. "Sophia?" Sophia had already ran down there. "Oh my gosh! This might not end well!"

"It will! Storyline."

"Oh!"

"But how far will they take this?"

Ringside, Sophia was helping Wade up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, go kick him."

"Right!"

"Sophia and Wade? This two have a past together! I wonder what will happen!" Michael Cole stated as Sophia walked up to Zeke inside the ring. They exchanged words and then she kicked him in the privates, following a toss outside the ring. She ran back to Wade.

"We're in for it!" She giggled. The crowd were booing their heads as off as they replayed what happen.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	9. Kisses

Raw: Power to the People

Sophia and Wade stood in the ring, waiting for the WWE Universe to decide which match will Sophia and Wade half.

"I don't wanna kiss anybody," Wade told her.

"Me neither," she started swearing in French.

"Love, this is a PG show."

"Shut up," she said as she punched him. The drum roll started. "I was hoping for mixed tag." They showed the results. Wade sighed.

_Arm Wrestling Match: 67%_  
><em>Kissing Contest: 13%<em>  
><em>Mixed Tag Match: 20%<em>

"Why?"

"Why was a Kissing Contest even an option?" They walked to the table. "I would win all three," Wade told Sophia. She almost flipped him off. 'I'm going to lose' Sophia thought. They locked their hands together. Of course, Sophia was losing, so she started bouncing up and down. Wade was still winning and smirking as Sophia's hand was an inch away from the pad. Sophia knew she couldn't win so…..she kissed him…on the lips. Wade touch his lips and looked at her. Her obsession with red lipstick left a mark on his face.

Much to their dismay, Ezekiel Jackson came into the ring with his title and knocked Wade out. He didn't notice Sophia come behind him and gave him a low blow.

"Sortez," she yelled at him. She ran to Wade. "Wade, peux-tu ici, moi?" No response. "Il va se sentir que quand il se réveille," she stated as the ringside doctors helped him out.

Backstage

Wade grunted as he woke up. He looked over at the woman beside him.

"Tooth Fairy?"

"No, I'm your girlfriend. Of course, I'm the Tooth Fairy!"

"I've lost teeth?"

"No, I just wanted to visit you, Wade Barrett."

"How do you know my name?"

"Every Tooth Fairy knows every name in the world."

"What's my car name?"

"Cindy."

"You look like my friend. She has pretty, green eyes just like that. And she's tall, wears red lipstick, and has blonde hair. Do you know her?"

"Yes. Her name's Sophia."

"Yeah, that's her. I think she kissed me tonight."

"She did. You guys were having an arm wrestling match, she thought that she was losing, so she kissed you."

"Oh. How'd you know what she thought?"

"I read minds. All Tooth Fairies read minds."

"What am I thinking right now?"

"About Cindy."

"Cool!"

"Well, get some rest."

"Okay." He fell asleep. Sophia snickered and put her phone that she had been hiding away. She had recorded the whole conversation. Wade had a little concussion, but it didn't seem like it. Especially since he believed the whole Tooth Fairy thing. When Wade woke up, he was the same Wade Barrett she knew before he got hit with the belt. They arrived at the hotel they checked in earlier. After they went to their separate rooms, which again were conjoining rooms, Sophia called Layla to her room and made her listen to the recording she had from earlier.

Back to Wade

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Wade turned around.

"What are you doing in my room, Rosa? How'd you even get in here?"

"Beauty has it's privileges."

"What are you talking about? There's a lady at the front desk!"

"The manager! Anyway where's your girlfriend?"

"We like separate rooms. Anyway, would you get out?"

"I saw that stunt you guys pulled tonight. And we never had our first kiss."

"But you did. With that guy, so get out!"

"So, tell me who's a better kisser?" She kissed him.

"Her! Get out!" She went to kiss him again. Just then the conjoining door opened.

"Hey, Wade! Check out this recording…" She became speechless seeing Rosa kiss Wade. Jealousy strikes again!

"Now who's a better kisser?" Wade paused.

"Her!" Sophia tackled Rosa.

"Get off me you dumb witch!" Layla ran into the room. Wade picked her up Sophia…once again. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Natalya ran into the room.

"Wade cheated on me! Now get out!"

"Sheesh!" "Meanie!" "So rude!" were among their responses as they vacated the room. Rosa ran for her life.

"Good night, joli garcon!" Wade sighed.

"Night, love!"

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>Sortez- Get out  
>peux-tu ici, moi- can you here me<br>Il va se sentir que quand il se réveille- He's gonna feel that when he wakes up**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Beaches and Fun?

Next Day

"I'm so happy for you!" Layla told Sophia.

"I'm not back with him!" Sophia exclaimed.

"So, you admit that you dated him?"

"No!"

"So you admit that your not admitting that you guys went out?"

"Lay, we never went out!"

"Then, what was the kiss about?"

"I'm a sore loser! I knew I was losing to begin with!"

"So, you're a loser?"

"Wade, don't start!"

"I told you I could win all three."

"Did you win last night with Rosa?"

"I did but she didn't. That was gross."

"Wade, was _she_ gross?" Layla asked, referring to Sophia.

"I refuse to answer that question. Sophia, you gotta stop wearing red lipstick or your lips will turned red!" Sophia kissed a mirror nearby and showed them. There was no markings. "I guess you don't have to wear it anymore."

"No."

"Hey, guys! Wanna go to a beach?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

Beach

Sophia and Wade sat in the sand while Layla went for a swim.

"Soooo boooored!" Wade complained to Sophia.

"We can make sandcastles!"

"Alright." The scooted more toward the water and began their work. "Sophia, you seem distant since last night. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just don't get why the Creative always want us to be in a romantic storyline."

"Love, you can always ask them to change it…and then we'll be like John Cena and Mickie James." Wade thought about it for a second. "Ew."

"Yeah, my nonexistent brother will ask me to ask you to go out with his girlfriend as a friend and then, you'll give me my panties the next week and say that I left them."

"Speaking of, I stole your panties, I hope you don't mind." Sophia stopped what she was doing.

"Why did you steal them?"

"Sheamus and I were having a slingshot fight," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You owe me, joli garcon."

"I'm not going to Victoria's Secret, love." They started arguing in French. Apparently, Sophia won the battle, so Wade picked her up.

"Wade! Not again!" This time he dropped her in the water. He went a little too deep, and when Sophia didn't surface a second later, Wade swam out to get her. When he found her, she had a cut on her forehead. Luckily, Wade knew resuscitation.

"Sophia, you alright?" They were surrounded by a bunch of Superstars. 'C'mon Soph, open those beautiful green eyes,' he thought.

"That. Was. Fun!" He was relieved. She pulled her arms up like a child that wants to be picked up. "Again!"

"Sad she didn't drown," Rosa commented before walking off. Sophia growled. She was so hot that she wasn't even wet anymore. Seriously.

"Ahhhh!" Rosa screamed as her head was getting bang on the sand. Sophia almost turned that beach into a nude beach seeing as if Wade didn't pull her off, she would rip Rosa's swimsuit off and repeatedly beat her with it. "Rosa you're not going to be pretty when I'm through with you!"

"Well bring it on, Hades! I'm challenging you to a Beach Match!"

"You can do that?" Wade asked no one in particular.

"I'll show you Hades," Sophia told her before she gave her a Lou Thesz Press.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Sheamus shouted as the match continued. "Hey, what are they doing here?" They looked at some WWE camera guys coming in with cameras to tape the match. They're going to have three days to edit Smackdown, so why not get a Divas match started. Back to the match, Rosa was attempting to bang Sophia's head against an ice cream stand. Sophia elbowed her, reached over the stand, grabbed the ice cream cone and broke it upside her head.

"Hey! What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Primo caught everyone's attention, walking to Sophia. Wade went into defensive position, punching him. Wade grabbed Primo by his shirt, went toward the waves, and began to drown him repeatedly. What? I couldn't let Wade not get some action. The match turned into a tag match. In the end, Sophia and Wade ended up getting the pin from "the referee" Sheamus after the Irish Whipped Primo and Rosa into each other, making them head butt each other.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>**

**Read and Review!**


	11. They're Together Again

"Well, that was fun," Sophia told Wade as the walked along the edge off the beach near the waves.

"I think that they're going to put that on the show later. And what's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Violence!"

"She called me Hades!"

"Well, before we became friends I thought that you were Hades. But! That doesn't mean you have to beat her up all the time!"

"She always have something to say!"

"Okay, okay! Stop," he paused, "yelling. Breathe in. Breathe out."

"I'm sorry it's just that you get me PO'd."

"I know! I actually chose this fight with you," he stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"I love the look on your face. You turn all red and stuff." Sophia growled and pouted playfully before pushing Wade down, into the water. She sat next to him and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "Now, about this Victoria's Secret thing….I'm not going to buy you anything."

"Since you threw me in the water, you have to buy me a whole set and perfume!"

"Do I get to see you in it?" She splashed water in him.

"Shut up!"

Layla's P.O.V.

I looked on as the love birds flirted. I know they're trying to hide another relationship. This time instead of going in as enemies, they go in as friends. I'm texting this right now….and send. What? I'm not convinced that they aren't going out- no! I know they're going out! And I'm going to get to the bottom of this! I knew about Michelle's boyfriends, it's easy to figure out Sophia's not-so-secret boyfriends. Watch! One day, we're gonna have a sophism and she's gonna lose. That word was made after her, so she will lose. Okay! I'm done with my rant! I looked to my left.

"Hey Justin! What are you up to….."

Smackdown Backstage: 06/24/11

"Wadies!" Sophia called from across the corridor.

"Sophies," Wade called her as she arrived by his side.

"What have you been up to?"

"Well, it all started when I was on NXT-"

"You know I meant just now?"

"Oh, well, I had showered after our match at the beach-" He stopped when he looked her because she had a knowing smile. "Oh! You mean just now? I was talking to Justin and Heath and they said and I quote that tonight should be our weekly anniversary because we revealed that we were a couple to everyone backstage before breaking up. Oh yeah! And they said we're back together because the heard from Layla, plus Rosa still thinks so." Sophia turned around taking Wade's hand.

"Layla!" She dragged Wade to her locker room where she thought Layla would be. "Ugh, she's not in here!" She went to catering. "Layla!"

"Hey, lovebirds! Aww! You're holding hands!" Sophia dropped Wade's hand. He rubbed it.

"Sophia, did you know you had a grip?" Rosa walked behind Layla as Sophia was glaring at Layla. Rosa looked at Sophia wide-eyed and rid herself of that area. Wade fell down in laughter.

"Layla! Why do you keep telling everyone that we go out?"

"Because you guys were flirting earlier. I heard you talking about Victoria's Secret."

"That's because- never mind! Give me the phone." Sophia held her hand out as Layla held her phone to her heart and shook her head. "Give it or you're not going out tonight!"

"But I always go out on Tuesdays," she whined. "Oh fine! Take care of her!"

"I will! C'mon Wade!"

"When did I start taking commands from you?"

"C'mon!"

"You don't intimidate me!" Sophia growled out of frustration and bit Wade's arm. "Ow!" Wade growled and put Sophia over his shoulders.

"Wade! Put me down! This is the third time!" Sophia bit him again. "What are people going to say when they see bite marks on your traps (the body part that separates your neck from your shoulders)?"

"Their going to know where it came from!" She bit his ear. "Love, I took a chair match with John Cena when he hated me the most, I think I can take a bite to the ear," he told her as he continued to walk.

"Joli garcon, I took an Attitude Adjustment from John Cena when you handed me to him, I'm think I can get my revenge!"

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Love?

Hotel

"So, you want to go out? To celebrate our victory?" They had a mixed-tag match tonight against Natalya and Zeke. Sophia pinned Natalya for the win.

"Can we watch a movie in the room to celebrate? Pretty please?"

"Fine!" They walked up to Wade's room and settled down. "Which movie?"

"Scott Pilgrim!"

"As long as you didn't say Tinkerbell," he muttered, putting in the DVD. He laid down on his back on the floor, turning his head toward the screen. Sophia sat on his stomach, making him groan. "I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

"I do. I'm just getting comfortable," she replied before laying her back on top of his stomach, making them form an T or X or a cross…I think you get the image. "You know, Wallace reminds me of Lay."

"Who do I remind you of? Ramona?"

"Yeah. You're too cool for me." Wade smirked.

"And you beat up my ex…..four times." They laughed.

Next Morning

Wade woke up the next morning with Sophia on top of him, snoozing away. He gently scooted from under her before picking her up bridal style. He was going to put her on the bed but….

"Pretty, green eyes," Sophia said tiredly. Wade grinned and put her down.

"You know, I had a dream a couple of days ago, I had said that."

"Oh! It wasn't a dream. I recorded it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm the Tooth Fairy. Listen," she passed him her phone and went to the restroom. His face went red with embarrassment. She came back and laughed at him. "Guess what's going to happen when you pick me up again. Oh, sweet revenge," she said rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Or maybe, I'll just delete it," Wade teased. They started wrestling for it. They rolled on the bed, fell of the bed, and even jumped on the bed during their brawl, which ended with Wade accidentally deleting the recording.

"No!" Sophia grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight. When it ended, she was giggling uncontrollably. Wade look over at her, laughing.

Wade's P.O.V.

Sophia. I used to hate you, but now we're friends. Where will this relationship go? I know everything about you and I'm always by your side, yet we're only friends. Whoa! I think I'm in love with you!

Sophia's P.O.V.

I looked over at Wade as he laughed. I love his laugh. I love how he can get on my nerves. I love how he's always there. I love how he actually went to Victoria's Secret for me. I love how he knows my mean streak, but he still stays. I love his mean streak. I love….Wade Barrett.

Third Person P.O.V.

As if reading each other's minds, they leaned in and kissed. A real, meaningful kiss.

They let go of each other after a full minute. Sophia gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, joli garcon." Sophia went to her room and was attacked by Layla. "What the FAWN!"

"It was too quiet in there, what happened?"

"We kissed." Layla screamed. Wade came over quickly.

"Sophia! You okay- oh! Hey, Lay."

"I'm okay," Sophia said with a smile. Wade winked at her and left. Sophia had a toothy grin. Layla snapped in front of her, bringing her back to reality.

Meanwhile, Wade was getting ready to go to the gym. He walked down stairs, into the gym and was instantly tackled.

"Justin, what are you doing?"

"I heard, now, tell me how it happened."

"Man, you're worst than Layla- never mind. We kissed, that's it!"

"I'll learn more later." He walked away, satisfied. Wade continued his way and exercised.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>**

**Read and Review!**


	13. A Date

That Night At The Arena

By this time, everyone knew they had kissed so they could confirm the rumors of Sophia Kitten and Wade Barrett going out. They all completed a house show, so everyone were hanging out at catering when…

"Sophia," Wade started, catching everyone's attention. I mean everyone. He had flowers in his hand. He sighed nervously. "will you go on a date with me?" They both knew what he was going to asking and what she was going to say. He held his hand out for her to take because she was sitting on top of a table. Everyone except Rosa were silently begging her to say yes. She looked at him for like a decade and smile. She looked from his hand to his head repeatedly, making everyone worried, before jumping on him. Luckily, he caught her and they didn't fall. 'Thank you, fast reflexes' he thought.

"Yes, joli garcon" she whispered and bit him on his traps. He laughed and bit on the shoulder. She burst out in giggles because he knew that's her tickle spot.

"C'mon then." She jumped down and grabbed his hand. He led out of the building as everyone clapped for whatever reason. They stared at each other before he drove off.

"I hope we're not going to a cheap restaurant or anything," she said before continuing a stuck-up speech about their date. She was only joking of course.

"Shut up," he said before laughing. Truth is she didn't care where they were going. He could take her to the hotel and they would not do anything all night, but she wouldn't care because she's with him.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>**

**Read and Review!**


	14. The L Word

Wade rented an soundproof, private area in an awesome restaurant and they ate some awesome food and joked and had fun. Wade wore a button-down shirt and slacks while Sophia wore a dress (It was very rare to see Sophia wearing a dress. Once, she said she'd rather go nude than where a dress. She only wore one for HOF because Shawn Michaels is her favorite wrestler of all time.). As he ate his food, Wade looked at Sophia.

"Don't think about starting a food fight," she told him. He chuckled.

"No, you're beautiful," he replied. She looked at him and smiled. "Now, you have to say it."

"No, you have to say first." They both frowned. "Stop being so childish."

"I'm not being so childish. You're just being stubborn.. It's those three words in the back of your head that you want to say to me."

"How do you know if I want to say it to you?"

"Because you're here. With me. On a date-"

"Okay, I get it. By why can't you say first?"

"Can we say it on three?" She nodded. "One…Two…Three." Neither one of the said anything.

"You don't trust me," they said in unison. "No, I do trust you. I want you to say it first." "Forget it."

"Are you ready to go?" Wade asked her. She nodded. As they rode in the car, they kept thinking.

"I don't this is going to work out," they said in unison, not meaning it because they loved I each other. "You're right." When they got to their hotel floor, Sophia kissed Wade on the cheek.

"Thanks…..for everything."

"Thanks for the memories," he replied. She smiled and nodded.

Sophia's P.O.V.

I walked in my room and I think I almost died because Lay scared me half to death.

"What?"

"How'd the date go?"

"I thought you'd be out right now."

"How'd the date go.?"

"At first it wa awesome, but I guess we weren't ready." She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wouldn't say the L word!"

"That is so unbelievable and childish."

"I know and he doesn't trust me!"

"No! I'm talking about you. You couldn't just say the L word?"

"No. I wanted him to say it first. Anyway, it didn't work. I'm gonna tweet, take a shower, and go to sleep."

Wade's P.O.V.

Justin has been nagging me for what feels like a century. He's lucky he's been my friend since FCW or I would've thrown him out.

"J! I didn't work out, okay? Now, I'm going to go tweet, shower, and get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Sophia's Date

Two Weeks Later

Sophia and Wade were back to hating each other again. But it wasn't like last time, this time the didn't want to be near each other. It got so awkward after the date that they felt it was better not to be around each other. The worst part about it was that they still love each other.

At this moment, right now, Sophia was going on a date with Smackdown's new Superstar, Jinder Mahal. As they were walking down the corridor, Wade stopped them.

"Sophia, can I talk to you?"

"I'm gonna go warm up the car…" Jinder told them. They nodded.

"Sophia, don't go on a date with this guy."

"Why not?" Wade didn't know what to say.

"Because I l-"

"The car's warmed up. Let's go." Wade regretted letting go of her hand. He regretted letting go of her.

Sophia's Date

As she rode in the car with her date, she couldn't help, but think about Wade. She knew what he was about to say. She was about to cut him and say the same thing. 'Fawn, it's been weeks! You love him, get to him. Now!' she thought.

"Stop the car!" She yelled,her accent thick. She looked at Jinder with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I've got to go." With that, she took off her heals and ran barefooted on the concrete.

Back To Wade

He was currently working on a punching bag in the gym. What? He didn't want to give himself a black eye! So anyway, as he worked on it, he thought about how he let her go. He really didn't want to, but he did. 'Maybe, I was being stubborn…and childish…and stupid. But she's already gone on her date…with Jinder. I miss her. I'm gonna go to her. Now!' Just as he turned away from the bag, his name was called by a familiar thick, British accent he knew to well. Yes, she run's fast. She used to play football (soccer) and track. She ran to him and he caught her.

"I'm in lesbians with you, joli garcon" she told him.

"Je t'aime plus." They laughed and kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>joli garçon- pretty boy<br>Je t'aime plus- I love you more  
><strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
